


Five things Londo Mollari regrets saying while drunk

by kangeiko



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: 5 Things, Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Londo Mollari regrets saying while drunk

**Author's Note:**

> For eye-of-a-cat.

  
1\. He does most of his talking while drunk to no one in particular. The curtains are drawn and there are enough flowers and heavy perfumes in the air that he can close his eyes and pretend that he can't smell the burning drifting in from outside; soot and bodies intermingled in the air.

He asked for the drapes to be pulled open, once, when particularly inebriated. His attendants had tried to talk him out of it, but he had been adamant.

Now, he's more careful. He does not stir from his throne.

*

2\. He thinks that maybe he was a little more drunk than he had originally thought, because G'Kar was dragging him along the corridor with as much disdain as he could muster. He murmured instructions about how he was to be undressed and put to bed, meant only for G'Kar's ears and in a purely innocent business fashion - he could hardly be adequately guarded if G'Kar entrusted him to an attendant in this vulnerable state!

Still. Perhaps he had spoken more loudly than he meant to; certainly the courtiers they met along the way hastily averted their eyes and tittered into their gloved hands, scandalised to see such familiarity.

*

3\. He's a little ashamed of himself about this, but he's not particularly sorry. After all, everything is fair in love and cards, and if a simple exclamation of "Green!" distracts his insane Drazi opponent... Well. The Gods were evidently smiling upon him.

Although perhaps the riot that followed was a trifle unexpected.

*

4\. "A Drazi, a Pak'ma'ra and a Narn walk into a bar -"

No, he doesn't understand why they hated that one, either.

*

5\. He wasn't drunk for this one. He wasn't. One drink does not 'drunk' make, despite what Timov might think; despite what even his dear friend Mr Garibaldi might think. It's somehow worse that way, that maybe he went into it with his eyes open. It would have been easier if he had been drunk.

"I want it all back, the way it was."

One drink, though. He later has it with G'Kar; with Refa; even with Cartagia. Why does it matter so much more those many years later?

*

fin


End file.
